


The family I've never had.

by gingersorrow



Category: Heaven Official’s Blessing, tian guan ci fu
Genre: FengQing, Fengqing parenting, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersorrow/pseuds/gingersorrow
Summary: Had you ever imagined forming a family with the person you less expected? That’s Mu Qing's case. He always was a proud omega who didn’t have any interest in men or relationships. He always thought he would be better all by himself, without an alpha owner trying to control his life. What he didn’t expect was he will end up with a heavy instinct of forming a family. Mu Qing wasn’t an unpopular man at all. Every god admired his porcelain body, especially general Nan Yang. His most “hated” in the past, was now his favourite. They got used to meet each other at Nan Yang’s temple, enjoying an affair Mu Qing won’t allow with another one. Lowkey, he enjoyed this kind of encounters with the great general, but still, he wasn’t brave enough to make their relationship something more serious. He will kindly accept the fate of being alone with no more than letting another god profane his body as if he was a sinner occasionally. Unless...
Relationships: Fengqing - Relationship, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng, Hualian - Relationship, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Nan Feng/Fu Yao
Comments: 32
Kudos: 141





	1. Would you be my next offering?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not new to writing but it's my first time posting it and I'm so excited about this. This story contains boys love, NSFW, omegaverse/mpreg content so, If you don't like it don't read it. For the ones who like it, welcome, and I hope you enjoy!  
> P.D. English is not my native language so excuse me If I have some grammar mistakes or typos.

The sun slightly warmed Mu Qing’s face. It was a bit comfortable at first, but then, became to bother him while he was trying to continue in his sleep. He got tangled in a blanket before feeling a deep kiss onto his neck. That kiss was firmly given, with domination and security, but also was sweet and completely caring. Mu Qing felt that like a soft tickle, turning himself to face the owner of these sleepy lips. He didn’t get surprised by seeing a loose hair Feng Xin. He won’t allow anybody to see him this way unless it was him. He wouldn’t be confident enough to just let someone see his naked body in his sleep, and, even more, he won’t allow a stranger’s lips caring his neck this way. Feng Xin's scent was way more intense than usual. His perfume was characteristic and manly and that was Mu Qing’s debility. He felt completely protected by just getting close to the martial god. He gave himself a moment to enjoy it before talking. He was used to fighting with this man, and even though their friendly arguments haven’t stopped yet, he knew they weren't serious at all. Feng Xin was completely devoted to him and Mu Qing knew it, but talking about starting something more serious was another topic. Bigger words for Mu Qin’s personality. He was about to get closer to Feng Xin when he noticed. This day… He shouldn’t be here. He was starting yesterday in his heat and everything focused on one thing: He had sex with Feng Xin during it. He didn’t know what exactly happened. Mu Qing remembered visiting Nan Yang’s temple, but not with this proposite. His body felt hot and exhausted. His skin was marked by hickeys and teeth marks. He might have lost all his control last night and ended in that situation. He was starting to freak out. His body began to shiver while he incorporated his torso abruptly.

\- Where are you going, kitty?- mumbled Feng Xin.

Mu Qing didn’t even look at him.

-I was on my heat, you, stupid bastard…

Mu Qing’s words came as a soft whisper between his teeth, just like he was trying not to be heard out loud. Feng Xin's expression hadn’t changed at all. Did he know and still proceed with it?

\- Well, are you going to blame me? You were the one who convinced me saying that if it was one time, anything won’t happen. How am I supposed to refuse if you literally beg me in your tears to fu…

-I DID WHAT!?- Mu Qing yelled. He wasn’t sure about wanting to hear more of this. If he begged Feng Xin for sex, his pride would be harmed to death. He rolled his eyes and said: -Do you know what? That’s enough. I’m leaving.- Mu Qing embraced his pale naked skin with the blanket he used in his sleep, focusing on reaching the temple’s door fastest as he could. 

-Mu Qing, wait.

He was about to tell Feng Xin not to beg him to stay when the other completed: -Are you leaving without your clothes?- Mu Qing stopped all his way out, noticing the other god was right. What would people say If he was sawn by someone leaving Nan Yang’s temple half naked? He left a sigh while the blanket slipped through his shoulder, leaving his back in sight.

-Give me these goddamn clothes…

He saw Feng Xin repressing a smirk. That wasn’t funny at all for him, but, in some way, the other was about to burst into laughter. -What are you laughing at, stupid!?- Mu Qing yelled.

-I just find you the prettiest human being in this world.

Mu Qing’s rage stopped and immediately blushed. That man always knew how to melt his heart even if he was about to kick his ass. Now, the situation seemed funnier for Feng Xin. He always thought Mu Qing was really cute when he pretended to be angry when he was in fact embarrassed. -Shut up…- Mu Qing mumbled with pride. But, deep inside, he didn’t want Feng Xin to shut up. He loved to feel like he was the only one for his eyes. Trying to focus on his task, he found his clothes on the floor. Each garment was in a different place just as a proof of the burning passion they were sunk the previous night. While he was crouching down to start collecting all his robes, Mu Qing felt two strong arms grabbing his hips with a caring gesture.

-Are you sure you don’t want to stay? There are no hurries and...now it’s all done. We can’t change what is past but we can make a better future.

Mu Qing thought that sentence was a ridiculously romantic way to ask him for a second round and rolled his eyes for the second time in the morning: -Do you think I will accept your offer just because you try to be just a gentleman?- Feng Xin raised an eyebrow in a funny way and said with no confidence: -Uhm...yes?-  
A new eye roll appeared on Mu Qing’s expression while he denied with his head. This man would never change. Mu Qing was holding himself a smirk when he used his arms to embrace Feng Xin’s shoulders. He gave a look at the others eyes, then his lips. Why the hell was he so handsome? Feng Xin could drive him crazy just by saying his name. Mu Qing left a gasp and leaving his pride aside, he kissed Feng Xin’s lips softly. -I hate to say your silly game is working.- Mu Qing spitted, with an acted reluctance.

-As long as it worked, I won’t mind If you complain, kitty.

Mu Qing was going to beg him not to call him this stupid name but Feng Xin gave him no choice. Before he could even say a word, the owner of the temple grabbed him in his arms, just to sit him onto the offering’s table. The blanket covering Mu Qing’s body fell, leaving him all naked in front of Feng Xin’s eyes, looking like a fragile porcelain doll.  
Feng Xin bit his own lip at this view, craving the body showing just on his offering’s table. The situation just felt as if Mu Qing’s was his prey and he was the predator and he liked that more than anything. General Xuan Zhen looked great with loose hair and Feng Xin liked to think he was the only one who had the privilege of seeing him like this. That proud angry boy he used to argue with was now his most appreciated person. Mu Qing lifted his chin and raised an eyebrow while he batted his eyes. His expression was just screaming: “Don’t wait anymore and fuck me.” Feng Xin responded to this by pushing himself nearer the other's body by grabbing firmly the alien waist, barely still dressed. Mu Qing still was no stupid pillow who will just leave his lover be. He loved to seduce. He felt sexy while driving General Nan Yang crazy just by his moves, so he gently leaned a naked leg on Feng Xin’s body while still grabbing his shoulders, just conviding him to get closer until he reached a position just above his own body. Mu Qing loved to feel cornered. It was his dirty guilty pleasure.  
-Damn, it just looks like you are this humble general’s next offering.- said Feng Xin with a deep voice, similar to a grunt.

-Then come and take me.

Incapable of refusing, Feng Xin just started kissing Mu Qing’s jaw. Although his own body felt like it was on fire, this time, his touch was gentle and cautious. There were no much times where he had the chance to sleep with Mu Qing even if they had sex. In fact, the previous night was the first time he got to see Mu Qing’s heat. He had to accept it was hot. Really hot. But also, It felt so nice to see Mu Qing being himself and letting him take care of his weakness. He would never look at him the same way. After all these years, this was the time he felt the closest to his...lover?

-Do you know what? More than an offering, It feels like you are the unic god here because I’m hopelessly devoted to you.

Mu Qing had no words to say, but, this time, he wasn’t aggressive at all. Instead, he smirked and gave his lover lips a deep kiss. Feng Xin gently caressed his cheek before going down with his hand until he reached Mu Qing’s thighs. He enjoyed the touch of his legs, slowly traveling to the top of them before firmly grabbing Mu Qing’s ass. It was a pleasure for him to get to steal him a desperate but sophisticated moan. There was no time to play. That sound made Feng Xin reach the limit of his patience. He kneeled down between Mu Qing’s legs, roughly spreading them in a way he could get the views he wanted. With no hesitation, he got his head closer to Mu Qing’s entrance and started to lick it. In a reflex action, Mu Qing closed his legs against the other god’s head. As a result, Feng Xin only made his tongue go deeper.  
Mu Qing gasped. He didn’t expect this but he wasn’t going to lie. He loved it. Once he got used to that wet feeling, he reduced the tension on his muscles and spreaded his legs one more time, leaning his feet onto Feng Xin’s shoulders. General Nan Yang felt it when the other shrunk his foot fingers in pleasure caused by his actions. Mu Qing’s hole started to dilate, prepared for receiving his man’s virility. But nevertheless, Feng Xin wasn’t sure enough to penetrate him yet. In the end, that error about his name, wasn’t at all a rumour. “Dick Yang” was a title extremely accurate to his virility size and Mu Qing could tell this. Feng Xin was trying to be gentle, but ended up losing his mind by Mu Qing’s expressions. He used two fingers at first, trying to get the other god’s hole used to their soft pushes. Only when he finally managed to get three fingers inside Mu Qing, he knew he was completely ready. He was sure it won’t be difficult due to the previous night encounter. Maybe, Mu Qing didn’t remembered it because of all his pheromones driving him drunk in his heat, but he did. He remembered his soft lips screaming for more, begging him to fill him and for sure Feng Xin will remember that for years. It was so good Mu Qing fainted because of the excess of pleasure and pheromones. 

-Are you ready?

Mu Qing didn’t have to answer. His own shaking body already did it. Feng Xin got up and grabbed Mu Qing’s leg, dragging him savagely to the corner of the table. -You are such an animal.- Mu Qing complained. 

-And you are empty words only. You know you love it when I’m rough and dirty.

Mu Qing didn’t answer this. Feng Xin was right but he had a prideful reputation to keep. With no more caring about that answer which wasn’t going to come, General Nan Yang placed himself with his pubis closer to Mu Qing’s ass, with his legs onto his shoulders. Mu Qing was begging him to enter with his eyes, but Feng Xin wanted to hear it. He wanted Mu Qing to really beg for his dick, so he rubbed his glans with the god’s entry but not putting it inside. Mu Qing bit his lower lip and rolled his eyes noticing what he was doing. He tried not to fall in his game, but after a few minutes of temptation with no please of his wishes, he lost his nerves.

-ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! FUCK ME ALREADY!

Feng Xin chuckled. The situation was really horny but also funny with Mu Qing’s reactions. -As my majesty wishes.- he ironic. Feng Xin grabbed his penis base, just to make sure he placed it in the right way against Mu Qing’s entry, and slowly pushed until his length was fully inside. Mu Qing released a really loud moan while arching his back. Feng Xin grabbed roughly Mu Qing’s hips starting the lunges while the other was almost in pleasure tears.

-Look at you. What would other heaven officials say if they get to see you like this? The prideful General Xuan Zhen being fucked like a street whore.

Mu Qing rolled his eyes while he set his sight aside. He secretly loved being treated like this and Feng Xin knew it. General Nan Yang hold Mu Qing’s chin to make him look at his eyes. Mu Qing’s expression was prideful and angry while trying to hide his pleasure but deep in his eyes was screaming “Yes, more!” -You look beautiful.- Feng Xin smiled. Now was Mu Qing’s chance to tease his lover.

-At first I was a whore. Now, I’m beautiful. Are your thoughts clear?

Feng Xin laughed. Although Mu Qing’s intentions were to bother him, he seemed to find the situation very funny while he was having sex with him. -Shut your mouth and enjoy this.-

Mu Qing rolled his eyes one more time, but now he was smiling. That was a rare expression on him. His breath was shaky and Feng Xin enjoyed this view to the top, but, suddenly, Mu Qing expression changed drastically. He closed his eyes roughly while arching down his brows a little while leaving a long gasp trough his throat. At first, Feng Xin got alarmed and instinctively stopped his pushes with all his member deep inside the other. He was about to ask if he was ok when Mu Qing’s mouth opened wide to let go a long loud moan.

-D-don’t stop. Just continue this way… Just like this…  
Now, Feng Xin knew. He reached that point. Right where he liked to be banged. Mu Qing started moving his hips desperately, trying to convince the other to start moving again, and his hands tried to reach something to grab in pleasure. As they were both completely naked, one of his hands travelled around Feng Xin’s back, leaving a subtle scratch making the other moan. Mu Qing was consumed in pleasure while the wet sounds of their skins hitting each other were mixed with his own moans. Keeping one hand in Feng Xin’s back, the other one grabbed firmly the blanket below him, the one he used to cover his body before. Feng Xin was enjoying this to the limit. Not only for the pleasurable sex he was having but also for seeing Mu Qing near to reach the climax being all moans and begs like “Don’t stop, please!” or “More, more!”  
Suddenly, Feng Xin felt a tickly feel in his lower belly. He knew what did that mean and he chose to warn the other god.

-Mu Qing, I’m about to cum.

His words seemed more like a grunt, but, surprisingly, instead of stopping, Mu Qing’s words surprised him out off ward.

-Cum inside me. I need to feel it.- he moaned. Feng Xin’s expression was something impossible to describe. Mu Qing left his words as a bomb, even with his eyes still closed in pleasure. He really wanted him to cum inside?

-I thought you were in heat…

Mu Qing opened his eyes, specifically to roll them. With his characteristic gesture all done, he was hardly able to keep just one eye barely opened.

-Do you think I care anymore? Just as you said, we did it yesterday night. One more time isn’t going to make any difference. Just shut up and do it before I regret this.

Yes, Mu Qing knew they were being irresponsible, but the mess of pheromones he got on his body didn’t let him think.

Feng Xin didn’t think about it much and just let himself flow with the feeling he got, pushing hard his twitching dick inside Mu Qing before all his sperm filled him, driving the others to a loud orgasm too.

Both of them were sweaty and remained gasping all exhausted. Feng Xin slowly took out his penis of Mu Qing’s interior, kissing his forehead. 

-You are amazing.

Mu Qing smiled softly while trying to catch his breath. He repositioned a lock of his long hair and slowly got up, making Feng Xin parting with him to let him recompose himself. With the difficulty of his legs still trembling, Mu Qing got down from the offering’s table, covering his naked body with the blanket again. The act of walking was difficult for him. His body felt weak, and it was strange for him to feel the dripping cum coming out from his insides. Feng Xin held him, lending him a hand in support. Mu Qing thanked him while leaning his body again onto the table. Feng Xin understood his weakness, so he looked for his robes for him and gently gave them to him. Mu Qing started to put them on and Feng Xin looked at him in admiration and tenderness. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said Mu Qing was the prettiest person he saw in all his life. Just basing on his delicate looks, anyone would say Mu Qing was a literature god. Only the ones who got to meet him could understand why he was a martial god, and that personality of his was what Feng Xin loved the most. His behavior was always a bit rough but also strong and determined. He was always an independent and fair man, and that was admirable, not only for being an omega but also as a person. Feng Xin felt confused. He obviously liked Mu Qing a lot but the other god always acted reluctant about starting a relationship or even showing his feelings although he seemed to need affection. Feng Xin couldn’t understand it but the only thing he could do was to respect and support him. While he was lost in his thoughts, Mu Qing fully got dressed.

-Did you have fun?

Mu Qing smiled. -Do I look as if I didn’t?- Feng Xin slowly caressed his hand before kissing it, making Mu Qing laugh with comfort. Although they often still acted as a dog and a cat and had communication issues, both loved these intimate moments. Mu Qing slowly tied his hair in his usual ponytail and Feng Xin felt like his privilege was gone.

-Guess I’m going back home now.

Feng Xin couldn’t avoid a sad expression. He didn’t want Mu Qing to leave yet so he grabbed his hand in a begging gesture. Mu Qing looked at him, and gently smiled at him in an expression which said: “I have to go.” Feng Xin slowly let his hand go although he didn’t want to.

-Are you sure you don’t want to rest a bit in here before leaving?

Mu Qing was already reaching the door. He stopped and turned back, holding the door’s corner, keeping it open. Soon, he smiled.

-If I stay, we both know this is going to happen again. And you know what they say, third time lucky.

This said, Mu Qing left after blessing the other god with a smile. He obviously came to his senses about his situation and, in some way, this made Feng Xin feel a bit worried for him.


	2. Hard times.

After that encounter, Mu Qing started to act strange. This last smile Mu Qing gave him was, actually, the last interaction they have. It has been two months since then and it looked like Mu Qing was evading him. He didn’t visit his temple. He didn’t approach him. Even in the communication matrix, Mu Qing tended to not answer to Feng Xin’s words although he did with everyone else. Feng Xin didn’t understand anything. Had he did something wrong? Did he offend Mu Qing? Feng Xin was confused. Didn’t he smile at him before leaving the last time they were in their private moment? He left a hopeful gasp when a middle god informed him all of the martial gods were going to have a meet with Jun Wu. Maybe, this was his chance to finally get to see Mu Qing. He wasn’t caring about not having sex with him. He was really worried about him. Was he sick? Did he need help? He went fast to the encounter place. As he predicted, Mu Qing was here before the reunion started, just as pretty and awesome as always, but something in his expression was wrong. Feng Xin felt something strange about him but didn’t know what was that. Mu Qing didn’t even look at him so he took his place, a few meters from him. Even in the distance, Mu Qing’s sweet scent arrived at Feng Xin’s nostrils, making him look at him, distracting his attention from the celestial meeting. Mu Qing’s profile from this side, all focused on others' words trying to evade joining the conversation between the heaven officials, looked prettier and although Feng Xin didn’t notice it, his own eyes were sparkling at this view of his most appreciated one. What were they discussing? Feng Xin didn’t know as he spent all the meeting absorbed by Mu Qing’s look. Yes, there was definitely something different about him. By his sudden mood change, anyone could tell the matter involving Mu Qing was no good, but on the other hand his looks said the opposite. He was radiant. Suddenly, he felt a knock on his shoulder. He complained. Whoever hitted him wasn’t cautious at all. Feng Xin turned back, facing Shi Qingxuan, who recently used his fan as a weapon to make him go out of his absorption.

-Lord Wind Master! It did hurt!

He rubbed his shoulder in pain by the knock with the wooden fan.

-Don’t blame me. The meeting just ended and you still looked like...vanished. I was beginning to get worried. You should thank me instead.

Definitely, Qingxuan was not humble. Feng Xin sighed, still rubbing his left shoulder.  
Wait, he wasn’t going to curse with all he had? Shi Qingxuan knew by this moment, Feng Xin was really affected by something, and of course, he needed to know. He was trying to help the martial god but also the curiosity was filling his tiny delicate body. -General Nan Yang what ha…-

-Shut up.

The Wind Master’s body froze. What the hell was with this behaviour towards him? He almost became really offended when he noticed Feng Xin was focusing into an alien conversation. This made him also listen carefully.

-Are you kidding me? Yes, you must be fur sure joking. I’ve heard all the rumours.

The conversation came from the other side of the room. The owner of these words was no known person to Feng Xin. He supposed the god was a new ascended. He would never mind others’ business but the second part in the conversation was no other than Mu Qing, who didn’t look like he was enjoying the chat. The dynamic between the two of them was more like an argument .

-I’ve already told you. I’m not interested. It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness, but what you are asking me are bigger words.

Mu Qing was being extremely polite to the taller god so Feng Xin deducted he was from a royal family. Mu Qing looked like he was calm, but, for someone who knew him for so long as Feng Xin did wouldn’t be invisible he was trying to evade the conversation with an uncomfortable tone in his voice. Feng Xin began to prepare his body on guard. It was clear for him. The situation wasn’t going to end well.

-Come on. I promise to treat you like a princess. You know I can.

The younger man grabbed Mu Qing’s wrist firmly, making him approach perforce to him. Mu Qing’s ponytail bounced a bit before letting out a small groan. Anyone but Feng Xin and Shi Qingxuan was caring for the scene at all.

-Please, your majesty, I beg you to let me go.

A red mark started to show in Mu Qing’s pale skin while the other reaffirmed his grip, making Mu Qing slightly moan in pain again.

-I’ve heard you always act so prideful but in the end you end up being a whore. That rumour of you fucking other gods can’t be a lie.

The man slowly downed his sight a bit, like he was pointing something to Mu Qing Feng Xin didn’t understand. Anyways, he was enraged. Who the hell that stupid men thought he was to treat Mu Qing like this? He was not a cheap slut and in any way would deserve just an improper treat. He couldn’t control himself one more second and ran towards then just to push the other man far from Mu Qing, in a protective gesture.

-He told you he was not interested.

His eyebrows were arched and his expression was menacing the new heavens official. At this moment, other officials began to mumble:

-What’s wrong with General Nan Yang?

-Is he jealous?

-Well, he must have been accustomed to it with such a slutty boyfriend.

A vein got bigger in Feng Xin’s temple. “What’s wrong with him?” No. What was wrong with THEM? Why did they start to treat Mu Qing like that? And why did they say he was his boyfriend? Feng Xin kept firm in front of the other god, who was now a bit intimidated by Feng Xin’s forms.

-That’s fine, that’s fine. I’m s-...

Suddenly, Mu Qing got in front of Feng Xin, taking him aside.

-I’m so thankful, General Nan Yang, but I can deal with this on my own.

There was no rest of Mu Qing’s scared expression. Now he was as serious as always, with his prideful chin up. He was going all his way out of the room, stopping just one second to slap the new god’s cheek. Both of the men by his side were shocked, but he didn’t care much and just went straight to the palace door to rest a bit in the beautiful colorful garden.

-What did just happen?

Feng Xin couldn’t keep thinking about it before a happy Qingxuan cheered: -Hurray! And that was my Mu Qing!

The Lord Wind Master looked excited, just as if he knew all this time what was going to happen. The new martial god ran away after a Qingxuan’s menacing gesture with his fan. Then, he patted Feng Xin’s back.

-You don’t have to worry about him. He knows how to defend himself.

Feng Xin sighed, looking at the floor before directing his sight to Qingxuan. -I know, but… I can’t understand why everybody is so...unrespectful to him. They even mentioned me as his boyfriend and we are not…-

A sound of Qingxuan’s opening fan didn’t let him continue his sentence while the Wind Master started to fan himself carelessly. -I thought you knew a big amount of heavens officials were just a bunch of assholes with no life to care about.

Feng Xin looked like he didn’t understand, so he started to explain.

-Apparently, the best hobby on the celestial court these months you were almost absent was to spread stupid rumours about General Xuan Zhen. They use to call him a slut, saying that he used to fuck you and other officials. Of course I didn’t care at all. I mean, he is free to have sex whit whoever he wants to, but...apparently this stupid rumour spread a lot trough some perverts ears and that’s not the first time someone tried to ask him for sex. Of course he always refused. General Xuan Zhen is a great man. All of these slimy men don’t deserve him. But I think the situation got worse when he became pregnant. I think all of them have some sort of kink or....

Feng Xin thought he had heard a word that shouldn’t belong to Qingxuan’s sentence. 

-I’m sorry, what did you say?

Suddenly, Qingxuan’s expression transformed into a surprised one while covering his mouth with his open fan.

-And...this is the part when I get to run away.

Feng Xin grabbed Wind Master’s robes at this slippery gesture. Qingxuan sighed.

-Alright, alright. I was not supposed to tell you this.

Feng Xin was just shocked. Did that mean…? He couldn’t believe it. He ran into the garden while Qingxuan tried to follow his big steps, grabbing the shorts of his clothes, while yelling: -General Nan Yang! GENERAL NAN YANG! WAIT!-

But Feng Xin stopped a considerable distance from Mu Qing, just looking at him talking happily with Ling Wen. After all of this situation, he was even laughing. Mu Qing was...so admirable to him. Soon, a gasping Qingxuan arrived towards him, but Feng Xin was so busy checking Mu Qing’s body. He didn’t notice it earlier but Mu Qing’s lower belly showed a little bump. Feng Xin held a gasp and Qingxuan tried to calm him down.

-I think it’s not right to go talk to him right now. I know you are angry but…  
Feng Xin stopped him, not letting his sight aside, still looking at Mu Qing’s belly.

-Are you kidding? He’s beautiful…

Shi Qingxuan got surprised by this reaction and by the moment he was about to talk, Feng Xin already left. 

In a few seconds he arrived by Mu Qing’s and Ling Wen’s side. 

-I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation but, General Xuan Zhen, I need to talk to you.

Mu Qing’s expression was a bit tense. -I’m busy.- he mumbled a bit unaccustomed to the formal ways to talk to him. But Feng Xin knew it was an excuse to not affront the situation and he couldn’t let the situation this way.

-I insist, General. It’s important.

Mu Qing sighed while excusing himself to Ling Wen, walking to his palace to get a private place to talk. The other gods looked at them in a judging way but none of them cared. In fact, Feng Xin was absorbed, looking at Mu Qing with devotion.

-Is something wrong?

This words made him came to the real world again and just mumbled: -It’s nothing.-

Mu Qing didn’t seem to care, continuing walking while avoiding an uncomfortable conversation with Feng Xin.

They arrived at Mu Qing’s palace in apparently no time and once they got into Mu Qing’s room, he sat down. Although they didn’t walk much, he looked exhausted. Now that Feng Xin knew Mu Qing was pregnant he could understand why. But suddenly, he made a gesture that confused Nan Yang. Mu Qing was gently placing a hand on his lower belly, just as he was holding it. Apparently, he wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was expecting. Feng Xin felt a shiver through his spine just by seeing this image. He was about to talk when Mu Qing gasped.

-We both know why you are here. I have nothing to hide. In case you still doubt it, yes I’m pregnant and it’s yours.

He couldn’t be more forthright. Feng Xin already knew that. He never doubted that little baby on the god’s belly was his. He felt a strong conexion with Mu Qing so he always trusted he wouldn’t have sex with another one during these two months. But there was still a fact worrying Feng Xin. He kneeled down in front of Mu Qing while gently grabbing his hand. It was cold. Too cold. Mu Qing was impressed by that gesture. Feng Xin caressed Mu Qing’s skin with his thumb, just like he was taking care of such a delicate thing like a bird’s neck.

-Are you ok?

Mu Qing froze. Feng Xin’s question caught him out of ward. Feels filled his chest and he couldn’t contain his sensibility in this state he was. Tears began to run through his cheeks, silently. That view broke Feng Xin’s heart so he got closer to him.

-Please, don’t cry. I hate to see you crying. You don’t deserve to do it. 

Feng Xin’s free hand travelled until it reached Mu Qing’s cheeks trying to wipe his tears. Mu Qing sobbed. -It’s...hard not to cry right now. It’s not like I wanted to hide it from you but...I don’t want to ruin your life. You should not want to stay by a whore’s side.-

Feng Xin really felt those words and then sighed. He did nothing more but kiss Mu Qing’s lips deeply like it was their last time seeing each other. Mu Qing was shocked.

-Ok, open your ears and listen clear, because I’m not going to repeat it. Whore my ass. You are NOT a whore at all. Don’t listen to those stupids. You are amazing, pretty, strong and awesome. I admire you and I love you. The moment I noticed you were carrying my child I couldn’t feel more blessed so stop saying such stupid things. In fact, I didn’t come here to ask you about the baby. I came here to ask you for a relationship start. You and I.

Mu Qing trembled at these words. He has much to say but he couldn’t open his mouth.

-I…

He took a deep breath. For one time in his life, he left his pride aside. He hadn’t had enough energy to roll his eyes in such a sweet situation. 

-I would be glad to start a family and a relationship with you.

Feng Xin smiled gently, still wiping the other’s tears. He could imagine what Mu Qing felt these months. Alone, scared and probably lost. Furthermore, being a pregnant omega without his alpha wasn’t easy. He should have felt anxious and nervous. After seeing him crying, Feng Xin promised himself to never leave Mu Qing’s side. He knew what he needed to do since now and with a clear invitation of the other god, Feng Xin marked Mu Qing’s neck in a sweet bite. Now it was official. They were a couple to soon became a family. They both smiled at each other, but soon, Feng Xin got distracted by Mu Qing’s little bump.

-Can I…?

Mu Qing nodded, gently smiling with tenderness, still a hand holding his belly. He didn’t need to ask such a thing.

Feng Xin’s hands became innocent as they placed onto Mu Qing’s belly. That feeling was simply amazing. He has no words to describe it. He got closer to his lover's abdomen, rubbing his tiny bump before kissing it. Mu Qing was soft by this scene but then, his heart melted. Feng Xin’s lips stood close to his belly, softly whispering something to the little baby growing inside it. Although it was so soft, Mu Qing still heard it. 

-Daddy is here now…

At that moment, Mu Qing knew: He won’t change this for anything in this world. Absolutely anything.


	3. 1st Trimester.

There was almost a month since Mu Qing and Feng Xin became a couple and since then anybody dared to continue these stupid rumours about Mu Qing. They were really happy about their relationship, but a nauseous sound made Feng Xin come to reality again. He woke up to this sound and immediately went to find his lover in the bathroom. Feng Xin yawned, trying to comb his loose hair with his fingers, opening the bathroom door just to find Mu Qing kneeled down, puking in a keg. Feng Xin sighed by the view of his lover having this malaise. The first trimester was always the worst as the books he started to read said but he couldn’t even imagine how hard it was for Mu Qing to realise and deal with the sickness all alone in the first pregnancy weeks. Now, he was three months and finally he could have Feng Xin by his side. It was hard for him too to see Mu Qing like this. He crouched down next to his lover, gently grabbing his loose hair to hold it so it won’t become another nuisance. Feng Xin caressed Mu Qing’s back while he was feeling another retching.

-It’s alright… I’m here.

Although his bad feeling, Mu Qing felt warmth. He loved how gentle and careful was Feng Xin. It was hard for him to admit it out loud, but he was so in love with him. When Mu Qing felt better, Feng Xin helped him got up, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. Mu Qing didn’t expect that but Feng Xin carried him in his arms to bed. It was still dark outside so they could sleep a bit more. Mu Qing was soft, so he got closer to Feng Xin’s chest, placing his head on it while his lover rubbed his belly. He was showing a bit more and Feng Xin Found that lovely bump adorable.

-Do you feel better?

Mu Qing nodded. -Just a little dizzy.-

Feng Xin kissed Mu Qing’s belly before hugging him.

-Let’s go back to sleep. You must be tired. That little blessing inside you is sure taking a lot of your strength.

Mu Qing wouldn't fight this decision. He was simply exhausted, so he fell asleep onto Feng Xin’s chest. After a few more hours of sleep, Mu Qing seemed to feel better as he was still peacefully sleeping when Feng Xin got up. That image on Feng Xin’s eyes was just a blessing for him. His lover and his baby inside him. That was all he could ever ask for although he didn't know this. He never thought about having a baby with Mu Qing although he really liked him, but seeing him that pregnant was just so cute for him. He slowly caressed Mu Qing's silky hair after smiling. Then, he lowed his hand onto Mu Qing's bump rubbing it, feeling the luckiest man in the world. He kissed Mu Qing's forehead before he got up and walked into the kitchen. They were living at Mu Qing's palace. He didn’t expect to live together this soon but they were having a baby in six months and Mu Qing felt so exhausted and in need for him that leaving him alone wasn't even an option. He started cooking breakfast. Mu Qing had enough servants who could do this, but Feng Xin liked to cook for his mate himself. He loved to take care of him. Once he had the food ready, he held a few plates and went upstairs. Mu Qing's room was big and beautiful and he had a really comfortable big bed, which they both shared now. When Feng Xin entered the bedroom, it was still dark thanks to the curtains he closed before he left earlier. Now, he opened them a bit before leaving the breakfast for his lover onto a low table, then he sat on the bed near Mu Qing. Feng Xin couldn't help but smile again. He was looking awesome and beautiful. He leaned near Mu Qing's cheek, slowly kissing it while caressing his hair. Then, he softly whispered.

-Hey, kitty. 

Mu Qing didn't move a single finger. Feng Xin tried again and again until he revolved his body in the blankets. 

-Come on, kitty. Is time to wake up. 

Mu Qing seemed to refuse. Since he got pregnant, he felt a lot more tired and he couldn't do much more than rest and sleep. He wished to be soon on second trimester so he could feel better, as Xie Lian told him. Their friend had before two healthy babies with that Crimson Rain, so he was one of the biggest supports for Mu Qing when he was alone. Lowkey, Mu Qing felt a bit more calmed since he knew Xie Lian could give him some pregnancy and baby raising tips. Mu Qing and Xie Lian have talked about his pregnancy a few times yet and since Xie Lian's twins were now a year old, he could have time to help his friend. Mu Qing was full of fears although he didn't like to tell that to anybody and his hormones were a mess so his mood swings were something to be upset of. Having a baby was no joke. Forming a life inside someone was difficult and hard and Feng Xin thought Mu Qing was a warrior for it. That was also why he liked to take care of him. He felt a bit of self-pity because he was about to be a father too but Mu Qing was the one who was having the hard part. He proposed to himself he was going to take care of his lover and also respect him as he deserved for being that strong. Although all of this, that wasn't a charge for Mu Qing. Like this, he couldn't feel alone anymore and that was all that he ever wanted.

-Babe, I made you breakfast. 

Mu Qing opened a single eye. That was starting to become an interest for him. He had puked all the dinner he got the night before, so he was hungry. His stomach growled, answering Feng Xin’s words when he smelled the scent of the food. Feng Xin laughed a bit and gave him the breakfast he prepared. He got up and went to take a shower while Mu Qing was eating as he felt a bit tired. He won't say it out loud, but he spent almost the whole night taking care of Mu Qing since he felt all nauseous. Although Mu Qing was sleeping peacefully after this, he couldn't. He had that protective instinct. He closed the bathroom door and started to get undressed while asking some servants to get some hot water ready to fill the bath. Outside the bathroom, Mu Qing was enjoying his food when he started to rub his filled belly, with a smiling expression. 

-I almost forgot. Good morning, baby. 

His words got into Feng Xin's ears enjoying his bath, making his heart melt. He won't tell Mu Qing he had heard this. Once the martial god had finished his breakfast, he felt strong enough to wake up. He was about to tie up his hair in his usual ponytail when he got an awesome idea. If his mate was having a bath, why couldn't he go with him to take one too? It would for sure help his aching back due to the increase of weight on his belly. He slowly opened the door, closed it behind him and started to get naked. Feng Xin was surprised for that.

-What are you doing? 

Mu Qing was holding a laugh for his expression but also blushed a bit at his shirtless man. -I'm coming to take a shower in my own house. Can't I?-

-Of course you can…

Was Feng Xin looking straight at Mu Qing's round ass? Yes, he was. Mu Qing felt that, but he didn't care much about it while getting into the bath. He felt the hot water on his skin as a therapy. He gasped, completely comfortable, and closed his eyes, leaning his back on Feng Xin's naked and wet chest. Feng Xin smiled, hugging Mu Qing's lower belly.

-Do you feel good?

-Yes, of course I feel good. 

Feng Xin felt a bit strange about a thing. His virility was rubbing straight with Mu Qing's ass in that position but he used all his strength to prevent an erection. That scene was being so cute he wouldn't want sex to ruin it. Feng Xin started to wash Mu Qing's body before massaging his lower back. He knew about Mu Qing's pains and wanted to quit them. Mu Qing smiled. He didn't even tell him about his back pain but his lover noticed. He was such a tender and cute lover. They had that intimate moment in a bath, but they didn't expect they would have that kind of feeling without sex between them. That feel was amazing. Out of the bath, Feng Xin helped Mu Qing to dry his body and hair. 

-Honey, I'm okay, I can do it myself. 

"Honey"? Feng Xin was so surprised about it. Mu Qing was a lot more affectionate since he got pregnant. He had to admit he loved it. -Yes, I know you can, but I WANT to do it.-

Mu Qing giggled softly. - Alright, alright. That's better for me, then. 

Feng Xinn made sure to clothe him well. He didn't want him to caught a cold. When he was all dried, he dressed him up and started to brush his hair on the bed. Mu Qing never felt someone brushing his own hair, so he closed his eyes in relaxation. -Thank you.- He mumbled, showing a bit of his usual pride. Feng Xin laughed a bit, receiving a soft poke from his lover. -That's fine. There's no need to thank me. I'm glad to take care of my baby's mommy.-  
Mu Qing immediately blushed. He stood silent for a few moments, then talked. 

-I'm glad you are here now… 

He was looking into the floor. Feng Xin left a sad sigh. That expression of Mu Qing made him know how bad he was feeling when he was alone at his firsts two months of pregnancy. Was he about to cry? Before that could even happen, he gently grabbed Mu Qing's chin and kissed him, placing his hand into his baby bump. -I will always be here for you and our child. I'm not going anywhere. You won't be alone.-  
He got closer to Mu Qing's face, rubbing their noses tenderly. Mu Qing had his eyes closed but he was smiling. When he opened his eyes, he also placed his hand onto his belly.

-That was nothing I expected to do at this point of my life but…. I'm really happy about it. I really want our baby to grow healthy and happy. 

Feng Xin was about to melt. That scene was just so cute for him. He caressed Mu Qing's cheek just before starting to tie up his lover's hair into a ponytail.

-I'm so happy too. To become a father with you… made me feel complete. I know I've almost had CuoCuo but that's another thing. That's a wanted baby and… with the love of my life. 

Mu Qing got shocked about that way to call him and started crying out loud. Feng Xin got scared immediately and kneeled in front of him, affectionately holding his hand. -Kitty? W-wait, don't you cry. I didn't meant to talk about CuoCuo I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I've ruined our moment.-

Mu Qing denied with his head, drying his tears with his arm. -That's not why I'm crying, you, silly. You… just called me the love of your life…-

Feng Xin felt relieved at this moment Fine, he didn't do anything wrong for this time. When he recovered from the shock, gently kissed the hand he was holding, smiling at his mate. He was just so happy just by seeing the mark on his lover's neck. 

-You are just a mess of hormones… But you are my mess of hormones.


	4. Cravings.

Four months. Mu Qing had been pregnant for four months and he had started second trimester of his pregnancy. As Xie Lian promised him before, the morning sickness and the pain was softened by this time. Although his bump got bigger and rounder, he wanted to do some activities. In fact, he felt better than ever. He was taking a walk by the garden when Feng Xin went outside to check if he was ok. Although he knew Mu Qing was fine and healthy, his alpha instinct demanded him to always protect him, and, besides he was so shy to say it out loud, his love for Mu Qing demanded him to do it too. His lover was smelling some lovely flowers when he saw him. Feng Xin smiled at this view as he felt his worries leaving while checking his mate was ok. Also, his eyes were shining bright at Mu Qing. He didn't know why but he found him way more attractive than before. Like he had something special. His smile was now the purest and… Oh, wait, It was what everybody called the "pregnancy glow". Yes, his partner got that and he looked awesome and pure. He got closer to him and covered his eyes gently. Mu Qing not only didn't get scared, but also giggled at that gesture. -Oh, I wonder who is it.- Feng Xin laughed back at Mu Qing's irony, uncovering his eyes to place his hand onto his belly, hugging his lover's waist.

-How did you know? I can't believe it… 

Feng Xin acted a offended expression, following his game before Mu Qing laughed, giving him a kiss. That gesture made Feng Xin fall in love even more. He had never heard something more beautiful than Mu Qing's sincere laugh. He observed him from the bottom to the top. He looked just… perfect. He couldn't understand why such a treasure had a hard past as him. He didn't deserve to had such necessities as he had. How ironic, a poor man was like made of gold, has he was the most precious jewell in Feng Xin’s life. Feng Xin corresponded the kiss, caressing Mu Qing's hips. They were getting bigger since his body was preparing for birth. Mu Qing noticed his lover's surprise while rubbing them and his expression changed.

-I'm getting ugly…, right? 

Feng Xin got shocked by this comment. He caught his lover looking at his own body several times as he looked a bit upset, but he didn't expect his mate was insecure about his body changes.

-Are you kidding me? 

Mu Qing rolled his eyes, thinking he was just about to lie at him. -My body… is changing…-

-And? What's the matter?

Mu Qing looked down, moving nervously. He didn't know what to say. 

-Listen clear to me and open your beautiful ears, kitty. Your body is changing, I know. It's preparing for bearing well our child on it and for giving birth and I think that's beautiful. You look awesome.

Mu Qing sighed. -But...I'm afraid you think it's ugly and you don't want it anymore…-

Feng Xin silenced him with a deep kiss and took him in his arms, like he was a kid.

-Are you stupid, babe? Of course I want you. I crave you. Those awesome hips, those sexy muscles… You are so beautiful.

He joked, softly biting Mu Qing's ear. His lover laughed. -Thank you…-

-No, thanks to you for blessing these humble servant with your beauty.

Mu Qing rubbed his nose with Feng Xin's, getting down from his arms and brushing his own hair with his fingers. Feng Xin stole him another kiss making Mu Qing slowly hit him in a joke for the surprise the gesture caused him. -Now that I properly greeted his beautiful mommy, how's my little one doing?- said Feng Xin kneeling in front of Mu Qing's belly. 

-Well, as kind as everyday. He is an angel. 

Feng Xin smiled, kissing Mu Qing's bump. Although his clothes were still big, his belly showed a lot more than the first time. That was something so cute and beautiful for Feng Xin. He loved to aee his lover's belly grow. 

-As I expected from my baby. 

After giving it a second sweet kiss, he got up and hugged his mate again, feeling lucky for what he had.

-Would you be so kind to make me company inside? I want to spend the day cuddling with my lovely babe. 

Mu Qing laughed a bit and accepted the offering satisfied, walking to te he living room. Feng Xin made him something to eat and at this moment, he felt better about being inside as it started to rain outside. There was just a rain, but It was becoming a serious storm. Mu Qing didn't felt scared at all. He was used to hear the storms sounds when he was little, when his home wasn't the safest, so now he was living in a big palace, the rain was more like something relaxing. Feng Xin put a blanket on him while Mu Qing curled on the sofa, closing his eyes with the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows furiously.

-Make some space for me. I want to lay down with you.

But Feng Xin's ask was interrupted by a violent gesture from his lover. He placed a hand on his lower belly, like if something happened.

-What happened? Are you ok? Is the baby alright? 

Feng Xin felt nervous, placing a hand on his bump too to see if he can feel something wrong. Mu Qing nodded, making Feng Xin relax a bit, still expecting to have an explanation about his lover recent movement. 

-I want cherries. 

Feng Xin gave him a confused look. -Wait what? Cherries?- Mu Qing nodded again. 

-Yes. Cherries. Do you remember these cherries on Mount TaiCang? The ones I used to get for my mum when we were his highness servants.

At that moment Feng Xin knew. He was craving. He was craving Mount TaiCang cherries and that was a problem. 

-Kitty, is storming outside. We can't go. Besides, there aren't any cherries in there anymore.

Mu Qing showed an angry expression, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, covering his head with the blanket. -Don't talk to me today. Oh, and, we aren't going to have sex on two weeks.-

Feng Xin gasped and thought "Mood swings". He didn't want to have an angry Mu Qing for the day. He had read cravings were like this and It was better to spoil them. And… he didn't want to stay without sex for that long.

-Fine, fine. I will get you some. 

Mu Qing didn't answer and Feng Xin left the room. Now, where could he get that cherries? The storm was the smallest problem. Then, he got an idea. Xie Lian's palace had some XianLe's features although he had a big garden with sime frutal trees. Maybe he would be a lucky man and find some cherries so similars to the ones in Mount TaiCang in here. Before he left the palace he connected the private communication matrix with Xie Lian and explained him the situation. Xie Lian found the situation funny although Feng Xin was almost begging him. The martial god felt relieved when his highness confirmed he had that kind of cherries and left soon. He arrived to Xie Lian's palace in no time, but he was all wet and cold. Xie Lian already had a basket full of cherries prepared for him but, he wanted to help better and offered himself and Hua Cheng to join him in the way back with an spell. He was stupid. He could have used an spell to arrive and then completely forgot. -Well, I think that makes you more like the hero Mu Qing seems to need. It sounds better to tell that you walked all your way here, under the rain.- commented Hua Cheng in a funny tone. Feng Xin rolled his eyes and then noticed what he did, stopping. -Someone is having so much time with his mate he even copied his own habits.- Xie Lian laughed. Feng Xin mumbled. -Shut up… -

In a moment, they arrived to Mu Qing's palace through the spell. Hua Cheng was carrying both of his babies with Xie Lian. Two healthy baby boys. They were both almost a year old and they even were about to start walking yet. Mu Qing heard them and immediately run towards them asking for his cherries. Feng Xin sighed and gave him the basket. He thought Mu Qing was about to lay down on the couch again and start eating, but instead he hugged him firmly.

-I'm sorry, I was being so selfish. You… brought me the cherries although it was raining and you didn't know where to find them. You seemed angry…

Feng Xin smiled a bit and hugged him back.

-I can't get mad at you, kitty. I love to help you as much as I can. 

He caressed Mu Qing's neck gently and slowly kissed him.

-But this man would like to have a shower. I'm freezing cold. 

At the moment he heard about that, he ordered some servants to get the bath ready for his lover. Once he got to be at the bathroom, Mu Qing has the time to greet his guests. He still didn't like that Crimson Rain, but got nearer to him to check the two babies on his arms.

-Your highness, they are beautiful… Look at how they have grown. 

Xie Lian smiled. Mu Qing was the best taking care of kids. One of the babies was sleeping, but the other was trying to grab Mu Qing's long hair. -Hey, little one, leave alone uncle Mu Qing's beautiful hair. You will hurt him.- Xie Lian said. Mu Qing smiled, putting one of his hair locks between the baby's tiny fingers.

-Oh, don't worry. That's fine for me. He is just so cute.

The baby was repeating the word "mama" a lot, as it was the only one he knew and the three in the room found that funny. 

-Would you want to hold him?

Mu Qing got surprised. It was Hua Cheng who made that offering. He wouldn't even imagine that Crimson Rain would trust one of his childs to him without Xie Lian asking him to.

-Can I…? 

Xie Lian smiled. -Of course you can. What a stupid question!-

Mu Qing smiled a bit before taking the baby from his father's arms. He held him gently, caressing and clothing him. He didn't look like a new parent by this expert way to hold the little one. Mu Qing was all smiles while rocking the baby. The kid was a perfect mix of both of his parents.   
Xie Lian was melting by that scene. 

-Look at you! You are gonna be the best mommy in the world when you give birth.

Mu Qing smiled, even more when Hua Cheng added: -I agree with gege. You look great with a baby in your arms.- Xie Lian smiled even more. -That's true! - 

Mu Qing sat down again on the couch while still holding the baby boy. The child was licking the hair he was playing with but that didn't bother Mu Qing. He seemed to be having so much fun with the "toy". -And how's your pregnancy going?- Xie Lian asked in an affectionate tone. 

-Now that I've reached second trimester, I feel better than ever. 

Xie Lian laughed, confidently sitting down at his friend's side while rubbing his bump. -You are already so big! But I have to admit the pregnancy looks good on you.-

While the two friends were having his moment, Feng Xin came back from the bathroom, and both Hua Cheng and him stared at his mates with a tender look. The scene was so cute for them, even more for Feng Xin, seeing his lover holding a little baby. He couldn't help but imagine the moment when he finally get to see him holding their own. The baby started to ask for his mama again and Mu Qing left him into Xie Lian's arms carefully.

-Do you want to stay for the night? I have enough space for you two in here.- Mu Qing offered. Xie Lian smiled but denied with his head.

-It's okay. We're leaving now. This two little ones need to eat in a few minutes and my chest is starting to ache. 

Then Mu Qing noticed. Xie Lian's chest looked stuffed. Although it still didn't look like a girl's chest, it was a bit bigger. Was his going to get like this too? He was so curious about how was the feeling of breastfeeding a baby. He hadn't thought about it yet, but know, he understood why his chest was more sensible than usual. After the goodbyes, Xie Lian and Hua Cheng left. Feng Xin smiled a bit and offered his babe a few cherries. 

-Don't make me feel useless and eat them. I got wet and walked under the rain for getting you some. 

Mu Qing laughed and started to eat. The cherries tasted like heaven. Even more after the efforts his lover put to get them. What Mu Qing hadn't knew was that it wasn't no bother to him. Looking at him eating the cherries so happy made Feng Xin feel his efforts worth it. 

Meanwhile, Hua Cheng and Xie Lian arrived to Paradise Manor. Although they visited a lot Xie Lian's palace, they used to live there. Xie Lian was laying on the bed, breastfeeding one of his babies while Hua Cheng eas removing the gases of the other one, who already had his stomach full. Hua Cheng bend down next to the bed after putting the baby to sleep in his cradle. He caressed Xie Lian's hair gently, smiling at him and the baby he was feeding.

-You look awesome, gege.

Xie Lian smiled in tenderness and kissed him softly, trying not to disturb the little one. After that he looked at Hua Cheng and said: -I think Feng Xin and Mu Qing are going to be great parents.-

Hua Cheng agreed. He never thought he would be saying something like that.

-Yes, Mu Qing seemed so soft and happy now. He had a lot of… glow but… of course, for me, gege is always more beautiful than anyone.

Xie Lian left an "Aw." while Hua Cheng held the baby to put him back with his brother, but then, he went back to the bed and placed his body almost on Xie Lian's chest.

-But Gege… seeing the babies made me hungry too. 

Hua Cheng had a playful smirk and Xie Lian couldn't help but smile too. Now it was his husband turn.


	5. Heaven's Officials Meeting.

Mu Qing was just in front of a little mirror on the wall. He was focusing on looking at his silhouette, trying different angles. Finally, he looked at his profile, placing one hand on the top of his belly while the other was below his bump. The clothes got closer to Mu Qing's skin, but they weren't his. Mu Qing was wearing some of Feng Xin’s clothes. Although his body was still tiny, his bump wasn't, and since Feng Xin was bigger than him, he was more comfortable at his mate's robes. Mu Qing was now five months pregnant.

-You are growing so fast, puppy. 

He smiled, looking at his belly while rubbing it softly. He had to admit he was already so big, but he left all his insecurities aside and started to like his pregnant figure.

He was focused on his round belly when he heard a gentle knock on his door, followed by a manly voice coming from the outside.

-Are you ready, kitty? We're gonna be late.

Mu Qing straightened "his" clothes, looking at the mirror once again. The robes barely closed and his baby bump was showing a lot. Definitely he would need new clothes soon. -I'm almost done.- Mu Qing said, while tying his hair in a ponytail. His mate waited without opening the door. Apparently this day they had a meet with Jun Wu and he had to assist. That was his first time showing himself in a big event like that showing this much, but he didn't want to leave all his responsibilities aside just for his state. He wasn't scared about encountering other officials. He had Feng Xin by his side and anybody wouldn't dare to offend him. He could also protect himself and wasn't embarrassed about his pregnancy. He was proud about being expecting this baby. If someone didn't like it, then, they could keep themselves apart. Once he was ready, he opened the door, finding his mate laying his back on the wall while playing with his nails, looking for some entertainment. When he heard the door, Feng Xin looked up to his husband.

-Wow...you look… amazing. 

Feng Xin didn’t know he was going to use some of his clothes and that made himself feel…kinda great and proud. This was like telling everybody he was his.

-Thank you. I hadn't did much.

And he wasn't lying. He just dressed and brushed his hair a bit. All of that beauty was his natural. Definitely, the pregnancy looked great on him. After making a gesture with his head, Feng Xin hold Mu Qing's arm to help him walk until they arrive. 

-Honey, I can walk on my own. I'm not stupid. I'm just pregnant.

Feng Xin denied with his head. He knew Mu Qing didn't want to feel useless but he was worried about him. That was his instinct screaming he needed to protect his partner and his child. After his lover's complaint, Feng Xin took his hand instead, and walked all over the way to the… wait, Mu Qing didn't recognized this direction as the correct way to arrive to Jun Wu's place.

-Honey, that's not… 

Feng Xin put a finger onto his lips, making him stop talking. 

-Just you wait, kitty. 

Mu Qing was confused. He didn't understand a thing, but when they seemed to be arriving somewhere, Feng Xin asked: -Close your eyes.- 

Mu Qing obeyed and soon his lashes started touching and his view turned all black. He thought he has seen Lord Windmaster's Palace before closing his eyes and that confused him even more. Feng Xin guided him, and he started walking blindly. He felt he was going upstairs somewhere and then they got into a silent room. That seemed to be empty.

-Now, you can open your eyes. 

Mu Qing obeyed Feng Xin again, opening his eyes and getting surprised by a sudden yell.

-¡Congratulations! 

A lot of his friends and other officials were there and the room was all decorated. He started to understand the situation.

-Did you…? 

Feng Xin smiled. Yes, he did. He spent all the week preparing a party for him lover and his baby. 

-Enjoy. This is your day. 

Mu Qing was still in shock when Feng Xin kissed him confidently. Then he started to cry and hugged Feng Xin in joyness, just before being touched by someone on his shoulder. 

-What a cute scene and all of this, but I think you forgot who offered his palace to hold the party. 

Mu Qing turned back, finding a joking and smiling Qingxuan. They two hugged firmly at the moment. Mu Qing was all tears while Qingxuan was about to start crying too. The scene was being just so emotive. All his friends were there and he felt warm in some way. He felt the love of his closer ones and that was amazing for him. Hua Cheng, Xie Lian and their babies were there too. -Look at you! Your belly grew so much! - exclaimed Qingxuan, while placing his hands onto Mu Qing's bump. -I can't wait to meet my baby nephew.- He grabbed Mu Qing's hand and guided him to a place what was full of food and where he got to spent his time with Xie Lian, Qingxuan and all of his friends. He was getting so much presents and kind words. He was full of joyness and Feng Xin was looking at this scene, full of tenderness from the distance. Then he felt someone getting closer to him. It was that Crimson Rain, who joined to look the happy scene with Nan Yang, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Are you planning to do it today? 

Feng Xin nodded. Although he hadn't had much contact with Hua Cheng before, he helped him organize the party with Xie Lian, but specifically, he helped him with another important matter even Xie Lian didn't know. Feng Xin was nervous and seemed scared. Hua Cheng left a pat on his back, encouraging him.

-If you want to do it now, just do it. You mustn't care about the others in here. 

Feng Xin sighed. - I don't wanna ruin his moment.-

Hua Cheng raised an eyebrow in a funny expression and laughed.

-Are you serious? You think that's going to ruin his day? Then try it and you will see. 

Feng Xin said no more. Hua Cheng was right. He had to try. He got closer to his lover. He was laughing with his friends but, seeing Feng Xin so worried scared him a bit. He stood up and looked at him while the people around them were as confused as him. Mu Qing was about to ask about what happened when Feng Xin's kneeled on one knee and grabbed his right hand. Mu Qing's head was imagining the scene but he was speechless when Feng Xin started to talk. 

-My love… You know I'm no good at talking but… I noticed on this last years you are the one with I want to spend the rest of my immortality. The one who makes me happy each morning when I wake up. The one whit I want to share all my adventures and now, the one with I can't be happier about to form a family with. I know we are already mated but…

Feng Xin sighed, opening a little box with a golden ring on it. 

-Would you marry this humble devoted to you…? I promise you will never feel alone anymore. 

Mu Qing froze and started to tremble. Suddenly he burst into tears with a really big and bright smile, almost jumping in joy. 

-Yes! Yes! Yes, of course I want to marry you! 

Feng Xin felt released by this answer and kissed him with all his feelings at the edge, crying in joy too. The people looking at them were melting while Hua Cheng was just smirking. Xie Lian got close to his husband, grabbing his arm with a smile.

-You! Did you know that and you haven't told me? 

Hua Cheng laughed. -It was for a good cause.-

The next hours were, probably, the happiest in Feng Xin’s and Mu Qing's lifes. They didn't expect when they were young and innocent, when they were all fights, they would end this way. It was already midnight when they arrived back home between laughs. They were both in bed now, both with more comfortable clothes and below a blanket. Feng Xin was kissing Mu Qing's neck softly and he was enjoying the touch, softly getting closer to his fiancé. They needed each other. They touched each other and were about to become one when Mu Qing left a little scream that scared Feng Xin to death, even more when he saw he was holding his bump.

-What!? What happened!? Are you okay!? Is the baby alright!? 

Mu Qing was still in shock, like he was checking something, and Feng Xin's heart was about to stop. He only felt better when he saw Mu Qing smiling and then looking at him with a glow on his eyes. 

-He kicked! The baby kicked! 

Feng Xin looked shocked. Then he smiled too. 

-Really? Let me see! 

He placed a hand onto Mu Qing's belly, feeling a little push from the inside on his palm. He started to cry again so Mu Qing did. 

-It seems like this is gonna be our day, kitty.


	6. The day has come.

-What do you think about Feng Mu Wang if he’s a boy?- Feng Xin asked, while holding an old book full of baby names ideas, sitting on the bed in comfy clothes.

-Don’t tell “If he’s.” He definitely is. I’ve already told you. I feel it.

Mu Qing appeared through the open door, with loosen hair. He just changed his clothes into other ones which were more comfortable. He was taking off an earring while he was holding the one he already removed from the other ear on his palm. They both recently came back from the doctor who was checking his pregnancy, happy that he told them the baby was healthy and strong. Mu Qing was soon arriving to his due date. Those last months seemed like days to them. He spent them full of energy and joy, with the baby growing on his belly so fast. Now, even the task of walking was really hard for him. His belly was completely swollen and so big he could barely see his feet when he looked down. Feng Xin made a place for him in bed, caressing his bump with his hand when he got closer. Once Mu Qing sat down, he smiled tenderly at the view of a ring in his now husband’s hand. Yes, they got married two months ago, when Mu Qing was seven months pregnant. He offered to wait several times, but Mu Qing was extremely sure. He didn’t mind marrying Fen Xin while he was expecting. Feng Xin remembered that day with affection. 

The both were all red dressed. Mu Qing was wearing a red robe, more similar to a dress, with a veil covering his face until he reached the altar, and he was wearing a red suit, more similar to a warrior armor, with golden decorations. The ceremony was beautiful. All of his friends assisted at the wedding and shared with them this beautiful moment. He could surely say he saw some of the guests crying besides the two of them. The party after that was something to remember. They danced and enjoyed some beautiful music and everybody had a toast for the new weds. Feng Xin even started another toast for his husband and his baby, including himself. The only one who remained sitting was Mu Qing, with no more than water at his glass, avoiding all the alcohol for the good of the baby inside him. The best memory Feng Xin had was the image of Mu Qing, enjoying the party, being all smiles and happiness surrounded by his closest ones and wearing these lovely red clothes on him, proudly showing his round belly. The guests were interested in the baby’s movements so Mu Qing enjoyed his friends laying a hand on his bump while the baby was kicking. At this moment, Feng Xin could only think Mu Qing deserved that big smile he saw on his face and, finally, he could release all the pain he charged for all those years. He could be happy as he always deserved.

A new sentence from his husband returned Feng Xin into the real world. -I like the name, but are you sure about giving the baby both last names? I’ve told you, I’m fine If we only use “Feng”. I don’t care about it.- Feng Xin shook his head in negation.

-I want the baby to have both of our essences. You aren’t less important than me. Although, you are the one having the hard part about having our child. I want it that way.

Mu Qing sighed, rolling his eyes in a joke tone, but he was softly smiling. Feng Xin couldn’t help but kiss him on the lips, catching Mu Qing out off ward and making his cheeks turn red.

-I hope our son doesn’t inherit that habit of yours.

Mu Qing hit Feng Xin’s arm, acting offended but clearly funny about the situation. -What’s wrong with my habit, stupid?- Feng Xin left a soft “Ouch!”. Then, laughed. -Nothing! I’m just saying if he does, it would be hard to us to know his eye colour.- Mu Qing couldn’t resist his acting anymore and joined his husband laugh, resting his head on his man’s shoulder, caressing his belly with a hand. Feng Xin learnt to stay calm around his husband’s gestures and slowly accompanied his hand with his own.

-Does it hurt?

A few months before, he would have panicked about that but he was slowly getting used to all of the situation. He was trying his best to be the best husband and the best dad in the three realms, so Mu Qing often caught him reading some books about those topics.

-It's ok. He is just moving.

Once he heard this, Feng Xin moved his hand over the lowest part of Mu Qing’s belly, where the baby movements were much notorious. -I think he is placing himself to get ready for the labor.- continued Mu Qing. That sentence made Feng Xin feel completely soft, hugging his husband’s belly while kissing his cheek repeatedly.

-We almost have him here. Are you happy about it?

Mu Qing snuggled into Feng Xin’s neck, smiling at his belly. -Of course I’m. How could I not be?- Feng Xin gifted his husband a kiss on his forehead while he was still resting on his neck, continuing talking. -But I’m a bit scared about all the labour thing. I’m afraid something bad could happen or…- Feng Xin didn’t let him continue talking, kissing softly his lips. -Don’t you say something like that. Everything is going to be fine and the birth of our baby will be healthy and safe. You spent nine months taking care of him inside you and you did it amazingly well although all the pain and the hard things the pregnancy brought you. I’m sure you are going to do great at labour as well. You showed me by going through all of these you are the strongest man in this world. You can do this. I trust you..- Mu Qing’s eyes watered, feeling right in his heart his husband’s encouraging words and kissed him again. He couldn’t be more in love with him. The day passed calmly. They got the time to rest together, caressing each other and the baby who was about to come really soon.

But they didn't know it was going to be THAT soon. 

They were both sleeping when Mu Qing suddenly woke up. He didn’t know why he did it, but he had a strange feeling on his chest he couldn’t describe. Soon, his baby started to move a lot and he tried to calm him down. Maybe it was a kick that woke him up in a sudden. The god gently rubbed his belly, hissing in a sweet tone, softly talking to the baby, trying not to wake his husband up. -Shhh, easy, my love. You’ve got to let mommy rest a bit.-  
But the baby wasn’t listening to his voice at all. That was strange. His little one used to calm when him or his father talked to him. Since he didn’t want to disturb Feng Xin’s sleep, he got up and went downstairs to make himself a hot glass of milk to help him relax. Maybe that weird feeling was the nerves about reaching his due date the next morning so a hot drink would for sure help him stay calm. He took a sip of his drink from a teacup, but suddenly he felt a pressure on his lower belly which made him leave his glass on the table. Then, the pressure turned into a hard pain that made him moan, leaving his body at the same time he felt a wet sensation between his legs. He looked down and saw a transparent liquid forming a puddle on the floor that wasn’t there before. Now, he knew what that strange feeling on his chest was. He was about to call his husband when he heard the sound of footsteps downstairs. Feng Xin woke up by his previous moan and got alarmed. They both looked at eachother. Both nervous and with excited smiles on their expressions by looking at the liquid on the floor. Feng Xin sight was impatient, just like he was asking: “Is it happening?”, standing at the lowest part of the stairs, still grabbing the railing. Mu Qing nodded, his body trembling a bit, with a big smile on his face.

-My water just broke…

Feng Xin didn’t wait a second more and ran to Mu Qing, holding him in his arms to take him upstairs. He gently kissed his husband’s forehead once he laid him on the bed.

-Don’t worry, kitty. Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to call the doctor right now. 

He ordered some servants to start preparing some towels and buckets of hot water before leaving the room for a second, still paying attention to his husband's noises just in case he needed something.

But Mu Qing wasn’t nervous at all. In fact, he was calmly caressing his naked belly once he had raised his clothes. He knew losing his nerves was the worst he could do in a situation like that. He took a deep breath to stay like this when his husband arrived, his face white as the porcelain. He knew there was something wrong just by looking at him. Feng Xin wasn’t sure about talking about his conversation with the doctor, but Mu Qing needed to know.

-He isn’t going to come… He told me he had an emergency and…

Feng Xin’s hands were trembling although he was trying to remain calm for his husband. Mu Qing was sufficiently surprised by the fact he didn’t start to yell to the doctor through the communication matrix. Well, the man wasn’t exactly a simple doctor. It was a middle heaven official who was in his early years in the mortal realm a doctor who used to help in childbirths, but Feng Xin wasn’t exactly the type of man who would repress his indignation and curses just because of someone's status. Mu Qing sighed, trying to keep himself positive as he was. He grabbed his husband’s hand, slowly caressing the back of it with his thumb. He was starting to feel pain but he tried not to show this to not alter his man’s mood even more.

-Don’t worry, honey. As you said, everything is going to be fine. Even if anyone can’t come to help us, we can still do it on our own. Giving birth is something natural in the end.

Feng Xin, who was looking at the floor, moved his sight to his husband’s face, holding firmly his hand and kissing it, his eyes wet. -Don’t hide it. You are in pain. I… I’m the one supposed to support you and...you are trying to calm me down all the time although you are going into labour. You are an angel.- Mu Qing softly smiled, trying to sit up to kiss Feng Xin, but once he saw his intention, Feng Xin was the one approaching him to gift a kiss onto his soft and sweet lips. After that, he got an idea.

-I’m going to call Xie Lian and Crimson Rain. They both know how childbirth works so they may be helpful here.

Mu Qing thought that was a great idea just in case they needed some help and Feng Xin left the room one more time. He was really crossing fingers about his husband receiving an affirmative response. He knew Feng Xin would feel better if he wasn’t alone assisting his birth. One of his servants helped him undress from waist under and placed a blanket onto his legs after comforting him with an amount of pillows, which helped him get a better position in bed to deliver the baby. He didn’t know why, but he felt the labour was going to be rough and really long. Mu Qing was breathing to calm the pain as the doctor once explained to him when Feng Xin came back, with a better expression. Mu Qing was eyes-closed, so he didn’t notice at first. That view made Feng Xin fill his heart with tenderness, blessed by the view of his mate gently holding his belly while trying to release the pain. Their baby was coming and besides he was feeling nervous and anxious, it was the best day of his life. It was raining outside and Feng Xin thought it was a really good point by their side as storm sounds used to relax Mu Qing a lot. When Mu Qing opened his eyes, he smiled at his husband, noticing he was also smiling. -Are they going to come?- Feng Xin sat down on a chair, next to the bed, noticing his mate was starting to sweat, grabbing a towel and dipping it into the hot water in a bucket.

-Yes. They will arrive in a few hours. Xie Lian said the labour was sure going to be long so they will arrive on time to help. He also explained some things to me in case I need to check you or something.

After saying this, he gently rubbed the wet towel against Mu Qing’s forehead, relieving him a bit. He left the towel on the bucket and after wiping his hands, he caressed Mu Qing’s belly, kissing it and encouraging the baby to arrive soon with some words just as he did then to his mother. He looked at his husband’s loose hair and tied it gently afraid that it would end becoming a bother when the hard part of the delivery came. -Thank you, honey.- Mu Qing mumbled, smiling at him weakly. Feng Xin smiled back. He would never expect Mu Qing to be this sweet in a situation like delivering a child basing on his usual temper, but obviously the pregnancy had softened him down. -There’s no need to thank me.- At this moment, Mu Qing started to feel another contraction. He frowned his expression in pain while trying to grab something that could be a help to him to go through it. When Feng Xin noticed, he held his hand, letting him tighten his grip as much as he needed, but Mu Qing was still gentle anyways. Feng Xin's expression started to look a bit sad. It was really hard for him to see his lovest going through so much pain and not being able to do anything to calm it. He kissed Mu Qing’s forehead sweetly, making him know he would be here for him. -You are so strong, my darling. You are doing great.- Then, he remembered what Xie Lian told him. He needed to check Mu Qing’s dilatation to see his progress. He explained this to his husband and Mu Qing spread his legs, still covered by a blanket, leaving a gap down his knees for his man to check how the delivery was advancing.That was something new and strange to Feng Xin but he needed to help in his baby’s birth. Once he finished his task, Feng Xin cleaned his hand with a clean towel. Mu Qing was only two centimeters dilated.

After a few hours, Xie Lian and Hua Cheng arrived in the middle of a contraction after leaving his babies in charge of the Lord Windmaster. They didn’t know exactly how much time had passed. They only knew how hard these hours were. Mu Qing’s contractions constantly got longer and painful and his agonizing moans were driving Feng Xin crazy. When he felt brave enough, Mu Qing offered his husband a weak smile which warmed his heart. He knew he was in so much pain but he still tried to cheer Feng Xin to make him feel better. Mu Qing was so pure in his eyes.

Mu Qing was really feeling wasted. That pain he was bearing was like someone was breaking all his bones one by one. He was now remembering all his pregnancy and how his bump grew. He was also remembering that two first months alone.

He knew thanks to Shi Qingxuan, who noticed his different scent. He was starting to feel weak and nauseous a few weeks after his sexual encounter with Feng Xin in his heat, but he refused to accept the option of being expecting. He prefered to think he was sick. It was just after Qingxuan suggested him to see a doctor when he got himself checked and knew he was pregnant with Feng Xin’s child. He knew not telling the father was a bit rough, but he was scared about being rejected by Feng Xin. Besides being something unexpected, he really dreamed about a pregnancy a few years ago, so he decided to go through with it, even though it had to be all alone. First month was the hardest, when he wasn’t accustomed to morning sickness and his body changes, but once he got used to the new feeling, dealing with it wasn’t the worst. 

He felt so alone by this time without his baby’s dad by his side, so even at this moment, with his body twitching in pain, he felt lucky about the fact that Feng Xin was by his side.

-How do you feel, Mu Qing?- asked Xie Lian while his husband tried to cheer a bit a mentally tired Feng Xin. He rubbed his friend's knee and now he was the one checking how much dilated he was. He was still five centimeters and Mu Qing felt like he was going to die. The contractions were really painful and long, and each time they were becoming more consecutive. The three of them tried to distract Mu Qing from his pain and Fen Xin even massaged him, while trying to convince him to drink something. It was by the moment Mu Qing was crying and screaming in pain when Feng Xing lost his nerves, checking him immediately even though they had already done it a few minutes ago, being at seven centimeters dilated. Mu Qing was begging in need to push while Xie Lian wiped his sweat softly. Although there hadn’t been a lot of time since the last time they checked, Mu Qing dilated the last three centimeters in a few minutes. Xie Lian decided to check the delivery while Feng Xin held Mu Qing’s hand gently and firmly. The parturient needed his husband to support him since the hardest part was about to come as Xie Lian knew. Before all started, Feng Xin kissed Mu Qing’s hand and then his lips, giving his belly a last rub before it was empty. -Listen, my love. Everything's going to be okay. You are doing great, kitty.- After that, Xie Lian told Mu Qing to start pushing. As he did, his screams and moanings in pain were the loudest. They were so strong it seemed he was about to tear his throat by emitting them. Mu Qing was trembling by all the efforts he was making and Feng Xin felt that moment as if it was hell, suffering by seeing his husband in this agony. He was really begging this moment to end but when Xie Lian called his name he looked down, between his mate’s legs, seeing the mostly lovely view he could: The baby’s head was coming. He held a tear, with his heart racing, smiling at his exhausted husband, who was smiling back at him. -The head is almost out. Our baby is almost here. Just keep going like this. You are doing great.- After his words, Xie Lian smiled too and with a cheerful tone asked: -Mu Qing, just give one more big push. You almost have your baby here in your arms.- Mu Qing obeyed, ignoring how exhausted he was. At that moment, Feng Xin admired him the most. He would surely have fainted if he had to bear so much pain, but Mu Qing was just fighting like a warrior. If he thought his husband deserved all his respects, now he thought it even more. -Push, push, push. Good job! Keep pushing!- cheered Xie Lian, followed by Feng Xin’s motivating words. -Come on, my love! Push!- These words seemed to give Mu Qing strength, making him scream louder and pushing even harder. After that, his screams were replaced by a sweet cry coming between his legs. Xie Lian was holding their little blessing. Once Feng Xin got to see him he started to cry while Mu Qing started sobbing in joy, still trying to catch his breath. -It’s a boy!- exclaimed Xie Lian, making the lovers laugh in tears. Mu Qing looked tired at Feng Xin, in an expression which was saying “I told you!”. Feng Xin cut the cord with Xie Lian’s help and his friend covered the little one in a towel, cleaning him while placing him into his mother’s chest after undressing him easily. Mu Qing immediately hugged the baby. He felt the luckiest man in the world and the bond between the baby and him was seen by the baby’s father in a second. Feng Xin got closer to his husband, both still crying while the baby still was doing it. Mu Qing looked sweetly at Feng Xin while holding the baby. Their looks seemed to say “We did it.” -My love. My kitty. You did so well. You were the strongest man I’ve ever seen. You did it. You are holding your baby at last. I’m so proud of you.- said Feng Xin before kissing his husband deeply.  
-I still can’t believe it. He is mine, Feng Xin. He is ours. Our son.  
When the baby calmed a bit, he began to suckle from Mu Qing’s chest. Seeing his love feeding his baby made Feng Xin feel the luckiest. He softly caressed the baby’s tiny hand, with a big smile and his eyes glowing.

-Hello, my puppy. Welcome to the world, Feng Mu Wang.


End file.
